A Dragon's Promise
by zippingzephyr
Summary: It has been ten years since Chihiro left and Haku made a promise, and dragons keep their promises. However, what if this dragon doesn't want to keep his? C'mon people, R&R!


A/N: I expect to get hurt for daring to post this story onfanfiction. Just to let you know, I do not support the ideas stated in this story, although they are my own. I would be as mad as everyone else if the things in this story really happened. This is just an idea that came to me in the middle of the night and I'd like to see everyone's response. This is a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. The ones you don't recognize (few as they are) are mine.

The "q"s are because my computer wouldn't let me use anything else to space out the paragraphs...how annoying

q

Haku sighed. It had been ten years since he had seen her walk into that tunnel, not daring to look back. Before she had left to the place she really belonged, he had made her a promise, saying that they would see each other again. He regretted making that promise. Sure, he had missed her after she left, believing her to be his one true love, but it turned out that it was only a first crush. It was one of those crushes where you're convinced that the person is the only one in the world for you and is heartbroken after you break up or are separated. However, you get over it, and continue on in life to find someone even more suited to your tastes. That was what had happened to Haku. Now he had found someone else; someone who understood how he felt, how he thought. Her name was Sorano.

However, he was a dragon, and dragons kept their promises.

He turned around and went into the penthouse from where he was standing on the balcony. He thought to himself, _I should visit and tell her before the marriage, lest she wander in sometime else and be terribly disappointed. _He prepared to leave for the portal to the human world.

q

Little did Haku know that Chihiro was having the same sorts of thoughts. _Man, why did I let him make that promise? I should have known that it was only a crush; he only made that promise because he felt grateful that I discovered his name. An impulse, that's what it was. Maybe he'll regret it and not come back. Even though I'm about to get married to Kazuki, I would like to see him again. He would be a nice friend. I hope he realized that ours was just a childish crush; I now love someone else. His name is Kazuki._

She still had small hopes that he might come back; however, after 10 years the hope of seeing an old friend diminishes. _It would be nice just to sit in a café and catch up on the news. But then I'd have to bear the pain of telling him I'm getting married; I can just see the hurt look on his face as he walked out of the café. _Shaking her head, she walked back inside. The move to her parent's house was temporary since she was only in town for the wedding, but she was glad to be in the house where she had spent a small part of her childhood. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Kazuki, you're here!" she said excitedly.

q

Usually Haku enjoyed flying; it gave him a sense of freedom he seldom got these days; managing the bath house after Yubaba died had been a tiring task. However, this time while he flew he brooded. He had to go through with this; his consciousness wouldn't let him back out. He just didn't want to hurt Chihiro. Far too soon for his taste, he arrived at the portal and quickly passed through. He knew where she lived; she had talked about the little blue house where she was going to live for ages while she was at the bath house. He quickly spotted it and changed into his other form of a 22-year old man with olive green eyes and dark green hair. He was still wearing his traditional clothes, though. Stepping quickly on the path through the garden, Haku soon arrived at the front door. Knocking, he heard an excited voice. "Kazuki, you're here!" Here goes.

q

Chihiro opened the door expecting to see Kazuki, but instead she saw someone she had been both dreading and waiting for. He had grown, she noted absently, but his hair had stayed the same length. "Hello Haku. Please come in."

q

She looked like an older version of the 10-year old Chihiro he had known, with her hair still tied back with the purple hair band Zeniba had given her. "Hello Haku. Please come in." He took her invitation and stepped over the Welcome mat and into her parents' house. "Chihiro, I've come to fulfill my promise. I promised that we would see each other again, and now we have."

"Wait. Before you continue, I have some news for you." Haku was surprised. He thought he had the only news. "I know you might not like it, but I've realized that we were never right for each other. Knowing that, I've moved on. I'm getting married in a month."

q

Instead of the sorrowful shock Chihiro had been expecting on Haku's face, instead she saw relief spread over his face. "Actually, I'm glad that you've found happiness, because I have too. I am also getting married in 3 weeks. That's why I came, so you didn't stumble into the Spirit World expecting to find me single and instead finding me hitched."

At that moment, both of them realized how funny this whole situation was, and they both burst into laughter. "Boy am I relieved," she said. "You don't know how worried I was that you'd come and spoil the wedding and then turn the wrath of a river god on us all."

"Well, I wouldn't have done that anyways, well, maybe I would've, but I'm just glad you're happy. I had better be getting back soon; I have many things to do."

"I'm glad to see you again and to straighten that out. Perhaps you could bring your bride sometime; we have so much to catch up on." She smiled a genuine smile that could make rain go away. "I wish you luck in your marriage. May you live happily ever after."

"You too. I will come again sometime, expecting to meet your loving husband. You know, if he doesn't turn out to be any good, I could always turn that wrath of the river god on you…just kidding!" He said in response to the stricken look that had crossed her face.

Watching Haku fly off into the distance Chihiro sighed in relief that that matter had been taken care of. Suddenly she heard another voice calling up the path. "Chihiro, darling, who was that?" called her fiancée Kazuki.

"It was nothing, dear. Just an old friend saying goodbye."

"Will I ever meet this friend?" As usual, Kazuki always wanted to know what was going on.

"Hopefully he'll come back. He's getting married too. C'mon, let's go for a walk."

The two walked down the street, hand in hand.


End file.
